Vehicle fueling stations typically require that vehicles be turned off during refueling to minimize the risks of vehicle damage associated with vehicle operation during the refueling process. Ensuring vehicles are not operated during refueling is primarily accomplished through enforcement by fueling station attendants, or is a voluntary process depending upon the cooperation of the vehicle operator.
As hydrogen fuel cell power plants are increasingly being integrated into vehicles, preventing operators from driving away during refueling is becoming increasingly important in order to prevent damage to both the vehicle and fuel station equipment.
It would be desirable to have a hydrogen refueling system that automatically disables vehicle systems in order to militate against damage to the vehicle when refueling is occurring. It would be further desirable to have a hydrogen vehicle refueling system that resets the vehicle systems after the refueling event is complete. Also, it would further be desirable to have a hydrogen refueling system that determines if a faulty refueling event has been detected and maintains typical vehicle operation.